


Looking For You

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animal Ears, F/M, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Tsuna searches for her love, Takashi.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Are you sure, Takashi?" She asked, glancing up at him and into his silver eyes. He nodded, brushing back her midnight blue hair behind her ear._  
  
"Tsuna, just promise me that you'll be alright on your own." Takashi said, placing a gray jewel into Tsuna's hands and wrapping her fingers around it.  
  
The full moon shone brightly above them, though its light had been partly covered by the trees surrounding them. The stars that that dotted the sky twinkled brightly above them, decorating the night sky like diamonds. The wind blew gently past the couple, brushing back their hair out of their faces. Takashi bent down and kissed Tsuna on the lips lightly, glancing into her chocolate brown eyes as he readied to leave.  
  
Tsuna blinked, trying to take in what had just happened. It had taken a moment, but it had gotten through her head. Tsuna wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck and returned his previous kiss.  
  
Takashi blinked before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist, making the kiss deeper and regretting having to leave her.  
  
Neither of the two broke the kiss, fearing that it would be their last. They had also wanting to stay in their own little world, not wanting to be disturbed by anything.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
“Aie!” Tsuna grabbed the tree branch that she had been sitting on before she could hit the ground. It had been that dream again. Tsuna’s free hand reached up and touched her lips softly, wishing that Takashi were still with her. As she tried to remember what had broken them apart, the sun’s morning rays shone across the forest, telling the animals that morning had come.  
  
Tsuna let out a soft sigh and let go of the branch, landing on her feet safely. She took a glance around the forest she was in, remembering it as the same place where Takashi and she split.  
  
“I said I would follow you and I will. There isn’t any reason why I should give up,” Tsuna said to herself as she began to sprint in the direction of Takashi’s faint scent.  
  
“Going somewhere, hanyou?” A taunting voice asked from the treetops.  
  
Tsuna stopped in her tracks and hurriedly glanced around, searching for the person who the voice belonged to. “…Who are you and what do you want?” Tsuna demanded.  
  
“Ho… Acting brave now, are we?” The voice asked.  
  
“I’m serious! Either come out now or die!” Tsuna shouted, now growing irritated with the mystery person.  
  
As Tsuna waited for the figure to show itself, something about their voice gave Tsuna an uneasy feeling. She couldn’t exactly place the feeling, but she knew whatever it was had to be something bad. Cautiously Tsuna took a step back, hoping that nothing too serious would end up happening.  
  
“And just where are you going?” The voice came from behind her. Tsuna didn’t move another inch as she stood there.  
  
The figure behind her smirked as they wrapped their hands around Tsuna’s neck, their claws digging into her skin, drawing blood.  
  
“Nnh… O-Oi…” Tsuna’s hands absently reached for her neck, trying to pry the figure’s claws away from her neck.  
  
“How boring~ I might as well tell you my name, then. My name is Hakai, if you remember.” Hakai said, smirking as she dug her claws deeper into Tsuna’s neck.  
  
Tsuna flinched as she tried to remember where she had heard the name before. Hakai… Destruction… Tsuna’s eyes widened as she finally realized who Hakai was, though she had realized too late. Her air supply was cut short and her hands slipped from Hakai’s as she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nn…” As soon as Tsuna regained consciousness, she sat up and rubbed her neck. It had been bandaged. She blinked, wondering who could’ve done it. Though, the only thing that was on her mind at the moment was Hakai. She quickly glanced around, wincing as her injury protested to the sudden movement.  
  
“You should be more careful.”  
  
Tsuna looked up to see a miko walk over and sit down next to her.  
  
“You wouldn’t want your wound to reopen, now would you?” Tsuna shook her head.  
  
“I…guess not.” The miko handed her a bowl of rice and Tsuna cautiously took it. Though she wasn’t very hungry, she decided to go ahead and eat. The miko smiled and stood up, heading over to her herb basket.  
  
“I found you in the forest unconscious.” Explained the miko, “Your neck wounds looked serious, so I brought you here without a second thought.” She glanced over her shoulder, smiling weakly at the hanyou, who had just placed the bowl of rice down beside her.  
  
“…You have my thanks,” said Tsuna as she stood up.  
  
“You shouldn’t be up! Your wounds will…” The miko took a step forward, holding out her hand towards Tsuna as an attempt to stop her. Tsuna merely ignored the miko as she started for the door.  
  
Tsuna stopped at the doorway and glanced back at the worried miko, “I’ve had much worse. I died once,” Tsuna pushed the certain back and left the hut, leaving behind a confused miko.  
  
The sun was just barely over the mountains as Tsuna took a glance around the small village. She could see the path of her blood trailing back to the forest.  
  
“Might as well head back. Hakai… I know her, and she’s going to pay.” Tsuna narrowed her chocolate brown eyes before dashing past the villagers, leaving them in a daze. As Tsuna entered the forest, the scent of blood had reached her nose. Her blood. Tsuna bit on her lower lip, ignoring the reopened wound as she continued through the forest. Hakai’s scent wasn’t too far off.  
  
A sharp pain made Tsuna stop. Not only had her wound reopened, it had torn about another two inches. Tsuna bit her lip harder, a small trickle of blood making it way down her chin. She reached up and pressed a hand against the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Before she knew it, she was sitting against a nearby cherry tree, slowly slipping out of consciousness once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Tsuna slowly awoke, she found herself yet in another place other than the forest she had just returned to. And this place had her scent all over. Tsuna immediately made a move to leave, but something held her back. She was bound in chains and there was no telling what Hakai had planned. As she tried to scoot up a bit to take a closer look into the other room, the cuff around her neck cut into her wound, stopping her instantly.  
  
“Itai…” She coughed harshly, another trickle of blood flowing down her cheek. ‘Is this a… trap?’ Tsuna asked herself as she stopped coughing. ‘If it is, I did a terrible job of falling into it.’  
  
  
Hakai smirked as she snapped her fingers and a fire sprouted out of nowhere, quickly spreading throughout the rest of small hut. Hakai didn’t have any worries; they were out in the middle of nowhere. No one would be able to reach the hanyou in time even if they were to care about burning flesh. Hakai glanced up at the crumbling hut, quite satisfied with herself. She didn’t think that Tsuna would leave the miko, and yet she did, which had made everything much more fun for her.  
  
  
“Damn it all…” Tsuna muttered as she glanced up at the flames. There wasn’t a way that she would be able to get herself out of this. Not this time. Takashi had always gotten her out of trouble, but now that he wasn’t with her, there was no possible way that she would survive. Tsuna blinked back the tears, not wanting to show that she was weak, even though she was.  
  
Pillars began to crumble and fall, a few landing onto of the hanyou. She was weak and didn’t have the strength to push the burning pillars off of her. She would just have to sit and wait until it was all over.  
  
The gray jewel around her neck rolled out from underneath her shirt. The gray jewel that Takashi had given her before he left. Tsuna smiled weakly when she saw it. He hadn’t told her what its powers were, so she just thought of it as a regular jewel, though it was special to her.  
  
The jewel began to pulse weakly and a strange glow surrounded Tsuna as the rest of the foundation gave out and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

After the fire died out, the burned foundation of the hut started to move as Tsuna shifted what was left of the pillars off of her. She quickly covered her mouth as she started coughing once more, blood seeping from her closed fingers.  
  
"D-Damn..." She wiped the blood from her mouth, pulling off the cuff around her neck.  
  
"I thought that I died...” She murmured, glancing down at the gray jewel around her neck. _'Unless this protected me or revived me...?'_ She asked herself, picking it up and glancing at it more closely as she got back to her feet.  
  
"I’m surprised, hanyou. I thought you would've died." Hakai commented, walking up to the female hanyou.  
  
Tsuna took a step back, gripping the jewel tightly. "What do you want from me." Tsuna demanded, glaring at Hakai. "And I _know_ that’s a disguise, _Yume_."  
  
"Heh. So you remembered. I'm impressed." Hakai, or rather Yume, said as her image changed back to normal, her long, dark hair flowing down past her back.  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember? You and your sisters have tried to get rid of Takashi and I dozens of times." Tsuna exclaimed, flexing her claws.  
  
A brief moment of silence past before Tsuna charged at Yume, her claws drawn back.  
  
"Just how stupid can you get?!" Yume asked, catching Tsuna's wrist and twisted it sharply, breaking the bones. Tsuna flinched and stopped, trying to break free from Yume's grasp.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it? Guess you'll just have to deal with it~" Yume let Tsuna's wrist go, quickly taking out her fan and swiping it after opening it at the injured hanyou, sharp wind blades cutting and slicing through the hanyou's flesh.  
  
"Nnh..." Tsuna winced and leapt out of the way, holding onto her injuries. At least the most fatal wound was gone now.  
  
"Damn... If I had some help then I might be able to last longer." Tsuna murmured, knowing extremely well that she wouldn't last very long in her current condition. Plus the fact that she had to avoid getting injured around her abdomen, or she would lose something that she had waited for for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

After an awkward silence, Yume slowly started towards Tsuna, smirking. She knew that without her companions, Tsuna was easy to get rid of, though it would take a good while.  
  
Tsuna stood her ground, ready to defend herself and her unborn children. The last thing she wanted was to loose them.  
  
Before Yume’s hand could make contact with Tsuna’s throat, a wave of water washed over the two, a barrier forming around the hanyou so she wouldn’t take the hit.  
  
“What the?!” Yume dispersed the water, skidding to a halt since she had been pushed back a few feet and glared past the hanyou.  
  
“What... It couldn’t...” Tsuna glanced over her shoulder, hoping that who she thought it was had unleashed the wave of water.  
  
“I take my leave to recover and here you are causing trouble again. I’ve missed you, Tsuna.” Jasmine smiled at the hanyou as she walked out from the shadows of the forest behind them.  
  
“Great. The miko. --;” Yume muttered, not very please to see her.  
  
“Guess today isn’t your lucky day, then.” Jasmine commented, getting in front of the female hanyou.  
  
“Don’t think so. Ummei can take care of you like she always has.” Yume said, smirking.  
  
“You called?” Out of nowhere, in a burst of bubbles, Ummei the water witch appeared beside her older sister. She blinked and glanced over at Jasmine, a wide smile plastering onto her face. “Miko-samaaaaa!!!”  
  
“Heh. Take care of her, will you, Ummei?” Yume asked.  
  
“Haaaaiii!!! -^.^-“ Ummei giggled childishly, very glad to see the miko.  
  
“...How I hate her hyper-ness.” Jasmine muttered, holding her staff defensively.  
  
“Be careful, Jasmine.” Tsuna murmured, knowing that this was going to take longer then it originally would have taken. Jasmine nodded in response, getting ready for the first attack.  
  
“Now... I think I’ll take the hanyou.” Yume announced, closing her fan and pointed it at Tsuna.  
  
“Oi!” Tsuna yelped, felling chains wrap around her and bind her, yet didn’t see anything. She tried to fight against the invisible force, not wanting to be held captive. Again.  
  
“Tsuna!” Jasmine spun around, wondering what was wrong before trying to grab the chains, but only ended up grabbing her shirt.  
  
“Hee hee. I don’t think you’ll be able to get to her, miko-sama.” Ummei said, pointing a finger at the miko, making a bubble form around her and lifted her up into the air, forcing her away from the hanyou.  
  
“Tsuna!!” Jasmine banged on the bubble, trying to burst it so she could help her friend. No such luck.  
  
“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. For now, anyways.” Yume smirked, starting to disappear from the clearing, taking Tsuna with her.  
  
“Jasmine!” Tsuna shouted, trying to reach out to the miko, the chains forcing her arm back down before she finally disappeared.  
  
Ummei laughed as the two disappeared, finally releasing Jasmine from her bubble.  
  
Jasmine landed on her feet, turning to face Ummei and glared at her as if she truly meant to kill her, which is something she wasn’t able to do before.  
  
  
-Elemental Witches’ Home-  
  
Yume and Tsuna reappeared in the witches’ home. Yume automatically held her palm out at Tsuna, causing the hanyou to crash into the wall. The chains around her shifted so that Tsuna was now chained to the wall.  
  
“Nnh...” Tsuna winced as she hit the wall, the chains tightening around her, giving her little room to breath.  
  
“Oooohhhh... Looks like you’ve brought something good home, Yume-nee-chan!”  
  
“I didn’t think you would be up this early, Akiko.” Yume commented, glancing back at her younger sister as she walked into the room. “You can have her if you want.”  
  
Tsuna’s eyes widened at the thought. Being given to Akiko, who controlled both Lightning and Earth, like a rag doll, then she would be dead long before she could find Takashi or give birth to their children.  
  
“Yatah! Akiko cheered, hopping over to the hanyou, taking her chin in her hands, smirking as her eyes gave off an evil glimmer.  
  
_‘I REALLY don’t like the look in her eyes...’_ Tsuna thought, forced to stare into the depths of Akiko’s dark eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oooh... I know! Yume-neechan! Can we go play, pleeease?" Akiko begged, turning to her elder sister, a hint of urgency in her voice.  
  
"Of course. If you want, ask Honoo to show you to my room. I think it'll be easy to find that way." Yume suggested, knowing that it would be close to impossible for them to be disturbed if Akiko took Tsuna into her room.  
  
"Yay! Arigatou, onee-chan!" Akiko clung to Yume for a moment, Yume getting rid of the chains that bound Tsuna to the wall.  
  
"Fun fun. -^^-" The lightning/earth user giggled as she wrapped around a single vine around the hanyou's neck and tugged on it. "C'mon! Let's go and play~"  
  
"...I'd rather not." Tsuna muttered, trying to loosen the vines hold on her. Akiko immediately tightened the grip, wrapping more vines around the hanyou to limit her movement.  
  
"Don't think so~" Akiko smiled innocently and hopped off down the hallway to Honoo's room, dragging the injured hanyou along.  
  
"Nnh..." Tsuna flinched as the grip tightened, knowing that it was now useless to try and fight against Akiko. She'd know she would eventually end up losing to her if she did want to fight back, but she didn't since she would put her children's lives in jeopardy.  
  
"About time you learned~" Akiko commented, glancing back at the female hanyou as they arrived at Honoo's door.  
  
Without the need to knock, the youngest sister waited for a short moment before the door opened, revealing the fire witch.  
  
"You need something?" Honoo asked, brushing her red-orange and yellow locks out of her eyes.  
  
"Yup! Yume-neechan said to ask you to show us where her room is so we can play so that mean miko won't ruin my fun! >.<" Akiko held up the vine in her hand to show that she had finally caught something.  
  
"Alright, then. Lets go, shall we?" Honoo stepped out of her room, making sure to lock the door behind her as she stepped out of her room.  
  
The fire witch lead the way, turning a corner about every minute or so. Usually, the turning would make her slightly dizzy, but she finally got used to it, though it still felt like she would get dizzy from all the turning she would make on her trips to and from Yume's room.  
  
"Sugoi... I didn't know that there were this many rooms..." Akiko looked around in awe as they passed each room, walking backwards every so often.  
  
_'You live here and you didn't know? How pathetic. --; She must be too busy playing childish games to explore her own home.'_ Tsuna thought, walking as far behind them as she could, not wanting to get too close.  
  
"I'd suggest you watch what you think, hanyou. That is, if you want to live longer." Honoo said suddenly, glancing back at the hanyou, who only glared back.  
  
"...Dammit. I keep forgetting." She muttered, hating the fact that Honoo also had the ability to read other peoples minds.  
  
"Nee-chan, , isn't this Yume-neechan's room?" Akiko stopped and pointed to the door on the left that had clearly been labeled 'Yume.'  
  
"It used to, but it's not now." Honoo came to a stop at the first turn after the door to Yume's old room, what seemed like a hallway, and stopped. "Life is death and death is life." Honoo murmured, causing the hallway she was in front of to completely fade from sight only to be replaced by a sing door in the middle of an abyss.  
  
"Ooh... *.* Matte, are you sure its safe to walk? @@" Akiko asked, walking over and poking her hand over the edge, staring down at the endless darkness.  
  
"It's not safe until you make yourself a walk way." Honoo explained, "Of course that should be easy for you."  
  
Akiko blinked and glanced up at her older sister, trying to determine what she meant. Being the youngest, it always took her a bit of time to figure out what her sisters meant by what the told her sometimes.  
  
"I'm sure you can figure it out. If you ever want to leave Onee-sama's room, then just think about leaving and your out." Honoo added, turning to leave.  
  
"Hai! Arigatou, Honoo-oneechan!" Akiko smiled and faced the dark abyss, placing her foot over the empty space. After a brief moment, a solid piece of earth came up just as Akiko was about to step down.  
  
"I get it now! -^^- Fun!" She giggled childishly before hopping off towards the door, solid ground appearing under her feet as she went.  
  
"..." Tsuna hesitated for a moment before Honoo pushed her after her younger sister. The hanyou glared nack at the fire user over she should, earning a sharp tug from Akiko, pulling the hanyou towards her and Yume's room.  
  
"O-Oi!!" Tsuna stumbled forwards, trying her best not to slip and fall over the edge, knowing that Akiko wouldn't even bother to save her even though she had been "given" to her.


End file.
